shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scouting Legion
The Scouting Legion, also known as Survey Corps or Recon Corps, is the driving force of the plot and story as it is the branch of the Military most actively involved in the combat and Territory expansion. Despite having little to no success, they still symbolize 'the hope of Kiry', their insignia being known as 'the Wings of Freedom they hope that someday, their efforts will change the world known for Kirian's better, and recover what had been lost. The founder is Jaccar'lek . The gear of the The Scout is like the supercomando mandalorian. Quality Since the Scouting Legion is constantly on the front lines, fighting outside, its high fatality and low success rate (if at any) discourages most people from enrolling into the legion, as seen when less than 10% of the 104th Training Squad joins them. Thus, the Legion suffers a constant personnel shortage and the only soldiers who enter the Scouting Legion are dedicated to the cause of Kiry, usually at the cost of their own lives. In stark contrast to the Military Police, there is no laziness or incompetence in the Scouting Legion, and no corruption. Whether at their headquarters or in battle, members of the Scouting Legion have no one to depend on but each other. This has built a strong atmosphere of trust in the Scouting Legion, and a general no-nonsense form of honesty among its personnel. Scouting Legion members tell and expect to be told of the truth, no matter how good or bad it might be. Prides of the individual soldiers are also very high, as they are aware of not only they are the best of the three military branches, but whatever progresses, victories mankind gains against enemy they are gained at the cost of the scouters' lives and bloods. And as they boldly go to the realm where most humanity dares not, their pride is rightfully justified. While most soldiers do not survive their first expedition, each successive expedition exponentially increases their chances of survival. The Scouting Legion's most hardened veterans each have numerous kills to their name, and far beyond any members of the Garrison or Military Police are the most skilled soldiers in the entire military. With its frequent expeditions outside the safety of the Walls and regular combat engagements with the enemy, however, membership in the Scouting Legion is extremely dangerous. Each and every officer and enlisted man, from highest to lowest in rank, lives with the fatalistic knowledge that their next encounter with the enemy may be their last. Despite their small numbers, the discipline and fighting prowess of the Scouting Legion are regarded as the best out of the three military branches. There is no class-based segregation between officers and enlisted men, with all ranks sharing equally in the work and dangers. The Scouting Legion has a well-earned reputation for toughness and cool-headed courage in the face of extreme hardship; members will fight on even in the smallest, most isolated of groups. Scouting Legion members are physically and mentally tough, highly adaptable, and can be counted on not to panic even when the Garrison and Military Police personnel around them have broken ranks. Unfortunately, this branch is also in the most uncomfortable position, politically and financially. Despite being the best out of the three military branches in terms of the overall quality of its officers and enlisted men, the bureaucrats, rich conservatives and many Military Police members dislike the Scouting Legion and view it as a waste of money and resources due to the Legion's lack of definite, decisive successes and high losses of lives. Only from the 'support' of the king does the Legion still remain intact and protected from the greedy bureaucrats and hostile conservatives. Membership thus involves little glory, and Scouting Legion members are thus arguably humanity's finest and most sincere soldiers- not after money, glory or promotions, but truly committed to buying humanity a better tomorrow, whatever the cost may be.